


Star Trek Hunter: Rock of Ages (short story)

by RobertBruceScott



Series: Star Trek Hunter [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Ferengi, Natural Disasters, Prime Directive (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertBruceScott/pseuds/RobertBruceScott
Summary: Captain Elizabeth Shelby and the U.S.S. Trident have been sent on the most heartbreaking of missions. To observe a global extinction event for a promising pre-warp civilization.And to add insult to injury, the ferengi show up...- very short story -
Series: Star Trek Hunter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400488
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Cover and Author's Note

_Author’s Note:_

_Captain Elizabeth Shelby is based on the character Commander Shelby, portrayed by Elizabeth Hannah Dennehy, who appeared in the_ _Star Trek Next Generation_ _two-part episode_ _The Best of Both Worlds_ _._  
  
_Commander Shelby and the Star Trek Universe are the property of Viacom-CBS or its successors. The other characters and the star system, its objects and its inhabitants featured in Star Trek Hunter: Rock of Ages were created by me for this story or for the Star Trek Hunter_ _series._

_Special thanks to CeJay, whose short story, “_ _When Gods Smile_ _” served as the inspiration for this story. CeJay’s stories can be found at: StarEagleAdventure.com_

_\- Robert Bruce Scott_


	2. Scene 1: Death With Dignity

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 1: Death With Dignity

1  
Death With Dignity

It was a hell of a wedding gift - an assignment to observe a global extinction event that would destroy one of the most promising pre-warp species the Federation had ever encountered. And as a member of several expeditions to study these excellent people, Captain Elizabeth Shelby was the last person who wanted to watch their future and their people die.  
But she had not pleaded for this assignment to be given to another starship crew or captain. As a visiting professor not only of military tactics but also ethics and federation law for Star Fleet Academy, she knew quite well why she had been chosen to watch these particularly promising innocents die in the most heart-wrenching of ways.

The people of Al Semora 5 - known to the unimaginative Star Fleet Academy Dept. of Xenoanthropology as the al semorans - had only begun to use robotic spacecraft to explore their home star system. They were at least decades if not a century away from developing faster than light travel, which placed them firmly under the Prime Directive.   
Similar in physiology to the cardassians - an al semoran could be mistaken for a cardassian at a distance - they had evolved beyond their primitive, warring period, developed an unusually egalitarian global culture and were advancing at a dramatic rate technologically.  
But not quickly enough to save them from an asteroid nearly 2/3 the size of Pluto. If this asteroid had been even only half its mass, al semoran technology might have been sufficient for them to nudge it aside so that it would not strike their planet. As it was, the collision would not only exterminate all life on their planet - it would punch straight through the core of their planet - leaving only scant remnants of their nascent space program as evidence of their existence.

Most heartbreaking of all, the al semorans knew their fate. And had responded with unique nobility in the face of their impending doom, devoting their entire global effort to their attempt to ward off this disaster. Too little. Too late.

Shelby had been chosen as the Federation’s observer to this event because she was probably the only captain in the fleet with the stomach to obey the Prime Directive and stand by and let nature take its course.  
And only a month after her wedding to Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. He was assigned elsewhere - in no small part to keep him and the U.S.S. Excalibur out of trouble. Only Shelby and her crew aboard the U.S.S. Trident were to be in this sector. She was determined to spend as much of this mission in the captains chair as possible to provide an example for her crew. This kind of mission was far worse than the infamous Kobiashi Marou, the no-win-scenario used by Star Fleet Academy to train Star Fleet cadets how to face death with dignity.   
  


1

1


	3. Scene 2: Horohondra's Object

**Star Trek Hunter - The Background Stories  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 2: Horohondra’s Object

2  
Horohondra’s Object

“Maybe the Sonnors were correct. Could we be facing judgement for turning from the old ways?”

Allehandro wasn’t asking in earnest, but more to be comforted from the nagging doubt that the religious fanatics, who had always proclaimed certain doom in payment for wickedness and unbelief, might have been right. His grandmother had believed and had tried to convince him to believe when he was very young - against the express wishes of his parents. While the old ways just didn’t make any sense to him, there was always a nagging doubt that those stories might be true.

“Whenever the Sonnors were correct, it was only by accident,” replied Observer Latimah. She hesitated for a moment, then walked up behind her young assistant and gently squeezed his neck ridges. It was an overly familiar touch - entirely inappropriate in the workplace. But with their world literally coming to an end, that hardly seemed to matter. “Horohondra’s Object is not a punishment for leaving the old ways,” she mused. “Our helplessness in the face of it is, in a way, punishment for not leaving them behind soon enough.”  
Allehandro was surprised at the touch, but not displeased. He had harbored an inappropriate affection for his mentor. He laid his head back against her chest and felt her chin come to rest on the top of his head. This was wildly inappropriate behavior, but it really didn’t matter now.

Horohondra’s Object had been visible to the naked eye for a few nights now, a bright dot in the night sky, now brighter than any of the stars. All too soon it would swell to the size of a moon. Several rockets had been launched with explosives - the most powerful warheads the al semorans could develop on such short notice. This was not an attempt to shatter the enormous, moon-sized asteroid, but to alter its trajectory. It wasn’t going to be enough and everybody knew it.   
But at least it was an effort. Their people would not go down without at least trying to save themselves. The rockets were their last, best hope. One that had united their people in a massive effort. It was a forlorn hope.   
After spending far too much time in their romantic embrace, Latimah and Allehandro returned to their computer screens to decode the telemetry from the rockets and corollate their readings with the telemetry from the observatory’s primary radio telescope. Their readings were also being received and recorded by a number of robotic recording devices that had been sent into various solar orbits in hopes that something of their world would survive, perhaps to be decoded some day by an alien intelligence.

Not that Allehandro or Latimah or any al semoran thought there was any chance of that. In a boundless universe, alien intelligence was almost inevitable. But the speed of light was absolute and the probability of even an alien robot visiting their isolated and soon to be shattered star system was hopelessly remote.

If only Horohondra had discovered his object 50 years earlier, and their people had developed spaceflight 50 years earlier, maybe this could have been avoided. Theoretically, a massive enough satellite placed close enough to Horohondra’s Object could, over time, alter its trajectory enough to keep it from destroying Al Semora 5. It wasn’t beyond their current technology to mount such an effort. But the window of opportunity for such a plan to work had closed decades ago.

2


	4. Scene 3: Adding Insult to Injury

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 3: Adding Insult to Injury

3  
Adding Insult to Injury

And the least dignified thing that could possibly happen to the al semoran people in their last days was for the ferengi vultures to arrive and begin salivating over a star system that would soon be off the prohibited list and legally available for them to conduct mining operations. A star system rich in dilithium, one of the most precious resources for any spacefaring species.

Lieutenant Lin Sui Yi, standing watch at the tactical station behind the captain, announced their arrival: “Captain, sensors are picking up a ferengi cruiser. Registry indicates it is the F.M.S. Usotro.”

Captain Elizabeth Shelby exchanged an exasperated look with her 1st officer, Commander Jingfei Irons - well, exchanged wasn’t exactly correct. Cmdr. Irons was mostly Chinese, but also more than a quarter vulcan and was generally more emotionally reserved than the average vulcan. She could easily be mistaken for one.  
“Now what?” Shelby groused. “Can’t these vultures wait until after the funeral to begin scouting their plunder?”  
Cmdr. Irons raised her eyebrows slightly in response. Which was about as intense an emotional response as the partially vulcan officer ever displayed.

Her first officer’s reserve was almost as annoying as the presence of the ferengi. “Hail them,” Captain Shelby ordered.  
“Um… sir,” said Lt. Lin. “They’re hailing us. They want to send a delegation.”  
“No more than three,” Shelby responded. “Have them escorted to the mission briefing room next to the main transporter room. We’re not giving them a tour.” She touched a comm link on the arm of her chair. “Lieutenant Commander Tarrokh to the bridge.” Shelby stood up and turned toward her first officer. “Jingfei, you with me. Sui, you have the con until Farid gets here.” She swept off the bridge, Cmdr. Irons in tow.

Shelby was concerned. The U.S.S. Trident was an upgraded Galaxy Class ship - cutting edge technology - for 10 years ago. She was familiar with the F.M.S. Usotro - a top of the line ferengi cruiser. It was more than a match for her vessel and Shelby had well over a hundred civilians aboard - mostly the children and other family of her crew. If the ferengi were to press the issue, she might have to withdraw. She was determined not to do that, which meant she had to win this confrontation in the conference room.

But the newly promoted captain was unprepared for the delegation that awaited her.

3


	5. Scene 4: Sorek, Brack and Evens

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 4: Sorek, Brack and Evens

4  
Sorek, Brack and Evens

Ferengi did not wear uniforms. Damons (shipmasters) displayed their wealth by wearing extravagant clothing with garishly complex patterns. The more glittering and obnoxious the pattern, the wealthier its inhabitant. Ferengi were clothes-horses.

But the ferengi waiting for Captain Elizabeth Shelby in the mission briefing room were dressed quite oddly for ferengi. Shelby paused a moment to study them. She had never seen a ferengi adolescent before. The young man was dressed in what appeared at first to be a simple, black suit, as was the adult standing next to him. There was a pattern to this fabric - an enormously complex and extremely subtle pattern. Shelby turned her attention to the other even more strangely dressed ferengi before that pattern could hypnotize her.  
The third ferengi was elderly, unusually large, and dressed in a dark, pinstriped, three-piece suit from Earth’s 20th Century - complete with a necktie. He was leaning on a black cane with a gold knob at the top and shod at the bottom with a silver foot - a life-size replica of a ferengi’s bare foot.

After affording herself a moment to take in this oddly serious looking delegation, Shelby introduced herself. “I am Captain Elizabeth Shelby. This is my first officer, Commander Jingfei Irons.”  
“Damon Trock of the F.M.S. Usotro,” responded the oddly dignified ferengi in black. He gestured briefly to the adolescent standing next to him. “My son, Brock. Brock is here to observe, so I prefer that you not speak to him. That would require him to think, which would interfere with his observation. There will be time for him to think when he returns to my ship.” The ferengi shipmaster gestured to the table. “Shall we begin?”

“And your other companion?” Shelby asked, gesturing toward the large, elderly frengi wearing antique terrestrial business attire.  
Her first officer responded. “You would be Brack, of Sorek, Brack and Evens.” Cmdr. Irons turned to look at her captain. “The law firm.”  
Shelby turned with some surprise toward her first officer, then back to look at the most famous ferengi on Earth. “Mr. Brack? What brings you all the way here from New York City?”  
The elderly ferengi had a huge, booming voice that managed to convey a sneer as he spoke. “I am representing my client,” He sat and placed his cane on the conference table - the silver representation of an unshod ferengi’s foot aimed toward the captain. “What else would I be doing out here in the middle of nowhere?”

4

Photograph of Brack smuggled back from the 25th Century


	6. Scene 5: A Hard Day's Night

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 5: A Hard Day’s Night  
  


5  
A Hard Day’s Night

The relationship between Observer Latimah and her young apprentice, Allehandro, broke just about every taboo in respectable al semoran culture. An older, divorced woman cavorting with a man less than half her age, her direct and only employee (not to mention a fellow employee in public service) and one quite willing to allow her to take the lead in the relationship - scandalous. But they had taken after each other like there was no tomorrow. There was, in fact, a tomorrow. Actually, there were four tomorrows left - after that there would be no more tomorrows.

Neither of the astronomers allowed their illicit affair to interfere with their work. Their eyesight was probably a bit more blurry from lack of daytime sleep - but most al semorans were lacking sleep these days. And like the rest of their sleep-deprived population, their minds and reactions were dulled. No one would care about the comfort they were taking in each other’s company.

Given all this, it was not surprising they at first failed to take adequate notice of a small anomaly in the telemetry they were receiving from Horohondra’s object. Allehandro was the first to notice it.

“I thought the next missile arrival was scheduled for 62:51:19. These readings indicate a touchdown at 59:98:04,” he said. He tapped one of the several screens. “It’s only a bump in the recorded trajectory. Can you make sense of this?”  
Observer Latimah was already standing just behind her apprentice, but she had not really been paying attention to anything. She was a little spaced out from lack of sleep (and, truth be told, anticipation of what they would do after work.) She put her hand on Allehandro’s shoulder and leaned in toward the screen.  
“It does appear to be a landing,” Latimah confirmed. “Whatever touched down exerted about 29 units of pressure and increased the mass of the Object by .056 tors. That would be easily twice the mass of any of our missiles - and none of them are programmed to actually make contact. Scroll back the readings…”  
Latimah made a series of humming noises as Allehandro scrolled the information backward. “It IS a touchdown,” she said with considerable surprise. Something definitely landed. Given its location, none of our missiles would currently have a line of sight to it. If we weren’t constantly measuring the mass and trajectory of the Object, we would never have noticed.”

Allehandro turned toward his mentor. “We’re the only ones tracking this data to this degree of accuracy. If what you’re saying is correct, it could only mean…”  
Latimah reacted with horror. “We can’t tell them… It can’t be… We proved a hundred years ago that there was no possibility of…” She covered her mouth, looked furtively about, then whispered “…alien contact.”  
Allehandro drew a sharp breath. Then whispered. “We have to tell them… If it is… you know… and we do survive this… they’ll think it was the gods. Can you imagine what that would do?”  
Latimah was whispering furiously. “The old beliefs… They’ll start up again. Worse than ever. Wars. Sacrifices. But… Aliens… That could be even worse…”

5


	7. Scene 6: The Prime Directive

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 6: The Prime Directive

6  
The Prime Directive

“You cannot do that!!”

Captain Elizabeth Shelby leapt out of her chair and turned to leave.

“STOP!!!”

Very few people had such a powerful voice that they could engage Shelby’s involuntary reflexes. Apparently Brack, the elderly ferengi lawyer, had just the right combination of volume, pitch, and unquestioned authority that would cause even the most headstrong human to freeze in their tracks.  
Shelby whirled, instantly furious - even more furious with herself for having been momentarily intimidated by a lawyer - and a ferengi lawyer at that. She turned her full fury on the elderly ferengi. “You have no authority to give orders on my ship!”  
The sneer on Brack’s ugly, elderly face only grew wider and more smug. He was holding a reader - she had no idea where it had come from. “According to this, I do. This is a Cease-and-Desist order, prophylactically enjoined against Star Fleet in the person of its officers assigned to the Al Semora star system prohibiting you from interfering with legally authorized scientific investigations to be conducted on behalf of my client. This order comes from Tribunal Justice Cisl Mreek.”  
“Give me that!” Shelby ordered.  
Brack dutifully handed the reader to Shelby’s first officer, Commander Jingfei Irons. The partially vulcan first officer, in turn, handed the reader to her captain.   
Shelby pressed a control on the reader, in response to which, the piggy face of the most famous tellerite in the Federation appeared - Justice Cisl Mreek - infamous for her dark humor and violently short temper.   
Someone had long ago provided Justice Mreek her own titanium gavel and block because of her tendency to break hammers and shatter blocks - creating a shrapnel hazard to anyone within range of the flying splinters. Not that the titanium gavel and block were a tremendous improvement… Rumors persisted of hearing damage from the noise and at least one judicial podium that had been briefly ignited by the sparks.

“This order is enjoined on Stardate 43117.6 prophylactically against Star Fleet to prevent illegal interference with lawful scientific investigation and experiments to be conducted by the Ferengi Merchant Ship Usotro, under the command of Damon Trock, in the Al Semora system on the asteroid known locally as Horohondra’s Object. I know who Star Fleet has assigned to this mission, Captain Elizabeth Shelby. This means you. I have a set of Star Fleet issue, solid platinum thumbscrews. Do not make me use them. Mreek out!”

Shelby’s face nearly had nearly turned purple while listening. She knew Justice Mreek well, having argued cases in her courtroom. There was no doubt in her mind the person in this recording was none other than the infamous Justice Cisl Mreek, but there was always the remote possibility that this could have been forged. She handed the reader to her first officer. “Verify this!”  
Commander Irons took the reader and promptly left the room.  
Shelby turned her ire on Damon Trock. “What possible motive could you have for conducting _scientific_ experiments? Where is your profit motive, ferengi?”  
Damon Trock was entirely unfazed. “I am being well paid to carry out a very specific experiment on Horohondra’s Object to analyze a large pocket of substrata hydrogen running through the object. I am following specific instructions to avoid violating the 2nd Treaty of Deep Space 9 between the Ferengi Commerce Authority and your Federation, which, as you know, requires us to observe your Prime Directive in relation to protected star systems within Federation space. I always follow local laws to the letter.”  
Brack lightly tapped the conference table with the silver foot of his cane (actually shaped like a life-sized ferengi’s bare foot.)  
Shelby shot the elderly lawyer a heated look.  
“Damon Trock is not my client,” Brack said.  
Shelby’s curiosity was aroused. “Who is your client?” she asked.  
“I am neither required nor authorized to disclose that information,” the elderly ferengi lawyer replied.

Before Captain Shelby could respond, Commander Irons’ calm voice interrupted via the ship’s comm system: “Captain Shelby to the bridge. You might want to bring our visitors, sir…”

6


	8. Scene 7: Landing Zone

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 7: Landing Zone

7  
Landing Zone

“Wait, show me that telemetry again. Calculate the exact location of our alleged alien contact.” Observer Latimah was almost breathing down her apprentice’s neck. Not because she wanted to be close to him (although she did), but because she had a suspicion about the data she had just reviewed.  
Allehandro took a deep breath as he reviewed the telemetry. “The landing zone… It’s right where…”  
Latimah completed his sentence for him: “Right where our next contact point will be. That missile should be in position already… We should be receiving that telemetry within moments. Everyone will see it…”  
“Should we report our findings?” Allehandro asked.  
“Why draw attention to ourselves?” Latimah asked. “Everyone will see whatever the cameras on our missile pick up. No one will ever bother with our data - even if we somehow make it out of this. Do you really want a lot of people looking closely into our lives at this point?”

Allehandro had to admit that however he may have previously felt about the obscurity of their posting, he had never wanted obscurity more than he did now.

7


	9. Scene 8: The Experiment

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 8: The Experiment  
  


8  
The Experiment

“One of their missiles is approaching that robotic probe you placed on the object!”

Captain Shelby had stormed onto the bridge, followed shortly by her the three ferengi visitors.

“They will see images of that probe before the end. That is a clear violation…” Shelby started. The smug expressions on the three ferengi were not making her mood any better.

“Sir, the ferengi probe just vanished,” reported Lt. Lin from the tactical console.  
“On screen,” Shelby ordered.  
“The probe is equipped with a cloaking device,” said Damon Trock. “Courtesy of our romulan friends.”  
“What kind of cloaking device?” Shelby asked.  
“Horo class,” Trock replied.  
“Horo class?” Shelby asked. “Do you know what you’ve done? The al semorans use a boro-duterium reactor core on their missiles! Before that missile can even detonate, it’s reactor core will interact…”  
“The missile is rounding Horohondra’s Object now,” Lt. Lin reported. “It will make contact…”  
“Shields up!” Shelby ordered.

Captain Shelby turned toward Damon Trock as the U.S.S. Trident’s shields came up. “You need to contact your ship. They need to raise shields.”  
“Reading the Usotro’s shields at full power,” Lt. Lin reported. “They just came up.”  
Trock grimaced. “No need. You raise your shields. We raise ours.”  
“Reading an explosion on the surface of the object right along a natural fault line,” Lin reported. “918 megatons.”   
“Now reading a series of much larger secondary explosions inside the body,” Commander Jingfei Irons reported from one of the bridge science stations. “Apparently the force of the explosionon the fault line was sufficient to set off a large pocket of hydrogen deep inside the object. The object is breaking into two large pieces with a large amount of smaller debris.”  
Captain Shelby took her seat in the captain’s chair swiftly and hit the intercom switch on the arm of her chair to broadcast her voice ship-wide: “All hands, brace for impact.”

It took 8 seconds for the first wave of particles to wash past the U.S.S. Trident. In terms of explosive power, and given the distance to Horohondra’s Object, the explosions weren’t exceptionally powerful and the Trident’s shields and dampeners absorbed most of it. There was only one slight bump as a wave of dense particles from the secondary explosion washed over the Trident’s shields.  
“All stations reporting, Captain,” Lin reported. “No injuries, no damage. Shields holding at 99.97%. Telemetry indicates the F.M.S. Usotro appears undamaged as well.”

“You knew that al semoran technology would interact violently with…” Shelby’s accusation trailed off as Damon Trock’s expression made it clear he was completely surprised, as was his son, Brock. The elderly lawyer, Brack, was impossible to read.  
“I did not know, Captain Shelby,” Trock replied. “I was following my instructions to the letter. But I am no scientist. I am a merchant. I told you, I always obey local laws. My business model depends on my reputation. If I had known this would result, I would not have allowed the experiment to go forward no matter how great the payment. Can you project what will happen to the al semorans?”  
Commander Irons responded from one of the Trident’s bridge science stations: “The trajectories of the remaining pieces of Horohondra’s Object have been altered. The two largest pieces, comprising 97% of the mass of the object, will pass close to Al Semora 5. They will cause tidal disturbances, but will not come into contact with the atmosphere. A significant amount of smaller debris will burn up in the atmosphere with a few meteors striking the surface. Not enough to present a threat to the climate or the indigenous civilization. But they will get violent storms from the tidal forces and quite the meteor shower.”

“Meaning the ferengi will not get to mine the large amounts of dilithium in this system,” Shelby concluded.  
“At least not until the al semorans develop warp capabilities and are ready to trade that resource for better technology,” said Damon Trock.  
“That does not seem to displease you, Damon,” Commander Irons observed.  
“I am a strategic thinker,” Trock replied. “It is why my family is the 8th wealthiest on Ferenginar. Ultimately, the al semorans will present a far greater profit potential than all of the dilithium in their star system. Stuff is stuff. People generate wealth. And unless you have any more unfounded accusations, my son and I need to return to my ship.” The ferengi shipmaster turned toward the elderly ferengi lawyer. “Brack?”  
“I am required at Trillus Prime and am willing to pay a premium for swift passage there,” the elderly lawyer replied.

Captain Shelby turned to her first officer. “Jingfei, get them off my ship!”

8


	10. Scene 9: Meteor Shower

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 9: Meteor Shower  
  


9  
Meteor Shower

“I don’t think anyone will ever know what happened. No one but us, and I’m not telling.”

Observer Latimah was stretched out on the park lawn, her young apprentice and lover curled up next to her. They were watching the most intense meteor shower in recorded history. The meteors had started streaking through the sky and were visible even in the daytime. Tonight, the night that their world had been scheduled to end, the meteor shower filled the sky, but tracking had indicated that very few pieces would make it through the atmosphere to strike the ground and most of those would touch down in the ocean. There would be violent storms tomorrow, but tonight the skies were clear.

While some science skeptics were calling it a miracle, most had accepted the official story that one of their missiles had set off a tremendous explosion of a large pocket of previously undiscovered fissile material, leading to an even larger explosion of hydrogen trapped deep inside Horohondra’s Object. A massive nuclear reaction far larger than all of the explosives the al semorans had ever managed to manufacture put together.

The sky was just glorious.

“So what will we do?” Allehandro asked.  
“You will complete your training,” Latimah replied. “And when your training is complete, I will retire. Once you are established in your career, you will be able to marry anyone you choose.Even me, if you so desire.”  
“And until then?”   
Latimah smiled. “Until then, my young apprentice, we will do everything we can to not draw attention to ourselves. And we have some data to clean up…”

9


	11. Scene 10: An Undisclosed Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final scene for this very short story in the Star Trek Hunter universe...

**Star Trek Hunter  
** Rock of Ages  
Scene 10: An Undisclosed Client  
  


10  
An Undisclosed Client

Captain Shelby had to admit that things had turned out far better than she had any right to hope for. No images of the ferengi probe had been transmitted by the al semoran missile before its destruction and both the missile and the probe, as well as a significant portion of Horohondra’s Object, had been completely obliterated. There was no evidence left for the al semorans to ever prove that aliens had interfered with their cultural development.  
And from the broadcasts across all the radio frequencies their culture made use of, the al semorans appeared to be largely convinced that the explosion that had saved their world was due to an unanticipated nuclear reaction caused by their missile setting off a large amount of previously undiscovered fissile materials on the dark side of Horohondra’s Object.

“So who do you think Brack’s client was?” Captain Shelby mused, gazing at the viewscreen on the wall to the left of her desk. Pretty much the entire al semoran satellite network had been destroyed by the meteors, which made it possible for the U.S.S. Trident’s drones to capture high resolution images of the al semoran people celebrating across their world.

Commander Jingfei Irons, seated across from her captain on the couch in the captain’s ready room, briefly raised an eyebrow - it was her version of a shrug.  
Captain Shelby stretched and straightened her uniform. “I met Jim Evens a few years ago,” she drawled. “He’s the human partner in Sorek, Brack and Evens. I got to talk to him after one of his lectures. Brilliant legal mind. And Sorek, the vulcan partner, is considered the greatest orator of our age. But everyone knows Brack is the brains of that outfit. For him to come all the way out here for an undisclosed client… That would have to be someone with enormous influence. And I can’t even think of more than a handful of people who could convince Justice Cisl Mreek to issue a Cease-and-Desist order prophylactically. I’ve argued cases in front of her - she’s the most no-nonsense jurist on the Federation Tribunal.”  
“This whole thing just seems a bit too tidy,” Shelby continued. “Of course it was evident Trock didn’t know that antique Horo class cloaking device would interact with al semoran technology. He was just doing what his client had paid him to do. But at such an incredible expense. Horo class cloaks are not easy to come by precisely because of their tendency to interact explosively with certain primitive technologies. This little operation must have cost a fortune. Even in the Federation, there can’t be more than 30 or so families that could easily afford such a venture and not get caught.”  
Shelby turned to look at her first officer. “And only one family with a history of contracting the F.M.S. Usotro. I did a little research… There is one family that uses Damon Trock almost as their personal messenger boy… You don’t think the Irons family has anything to do with this, do you, Commander?”

Commander Jingfei Irons raised her eyebrows slightly: “Honestly, Captain, I couldn’t tell you.”

** Star Trek Hunter: Rock of Ages **


End file.
